gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Password
Password was a game show where one player teams up with one celebrity to try to guess a secret password using one-word clues. 60s - 70s Game Format In the original from 1961-1974, two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) played Password for points. One player from each team (both celebrities or both contestants) was given the password while the home viewers saw the word on their screens (accompanied by the announcer saying, "The Password is..."). Then the clue givers gave a one-word clue to get their partners to say the password. In the ABC version, the first team got the option to pass or play. Teams alternated turns until one guesser said the password which gave the team points according to how many clues given, starting at 10 and ending with 1 (5 in the ABC run). Should the guesser on the team in control say a form of the password, the guesser got one last chance to say the exact word. Whenever an illegal clue was given, a buzzer sounded, and the guesser lost a chance to guess the password, and giving away the password by the clue givers ended the word. The decisions as to whether the clues were good or bad were made by a word authority. In the CBS version, the authorities were Professor David H. Greene, a professor from New York University, and World Book Encyclopedia Dictionary editor Dr. Reason A. Goodwin. While on ABC, the authorities were Dr. Robert Stockwell from UCLA and Carolyn Duncan. Partners on both teams alternated between giving & receiving, starting with the stars, then to the contestants; plus, the team that trailed or lost the last password in case of a tie started a new password. The first team to reach 25 points won the game ($100 to the contestant in the CBS daytime version and $250 in the CBS nighttime version) and went on the play the Lightning Round. By the end of the ABC run, the game was played best of three. Jack Clark.jpg|Announcer Jack Clark sometimes stepped in and hosted in Allen Ludden’s absence. Producer Frank Wayne announced. CHICKEN.JPG|“The password is...CHICKEN.” (DING) This password got a lot of laughter! James Is Startled.jpg|James Stewart is startled by the loud buzzer. He gave “bill of fare” for MENU. That’s three words, not one. Marty Is Restrained & Smacked.jpg|Marty Allen is restrained by Allen Ludden and smacked by Steve Rossi while giving a clue for BLUSH. Password60s3.jpg|The password is... "PEP" (ding)! Password60s1.jpg|Barbara Bain giving a clue. Password60s2.jpg|Brian Keith giving a clue. Password60swin.jpg|Brian's team wins! Password70s1.jpg|From 1972, the password is... "CATERPILLAR" (ding)! Password70s2.jpg|Contestant #1 giving a clue to Jack Klugman. Password70s3.jpg|Brett Somers giving an answer. Password70swin.jpg|Jack's team wins! Lightning Round In the Lightning Round, the celebrity on the winning team had 60 seconds (one minute) to get his/her partner to say five more passwords. If the contestant can't guess the password, the celebrity can pass. Each password guessed was worth $50 meaning that the contestant can win up to $250. In the ABC version, after the main Lighting Round, the winning contestant can bet any or all of his/her winnings on one more password called the "betting word" in which the contestant now gave clues to the celebrity partner for the next 15 seconds. Later in the ABC run, the value per word was upped to $100 for a possible total of $500. James & Gloria.JPG|James Stewart will give the clues to wife Gloria in this Lightning Round. Barbara Blew It!.jpg|After a few technical difficulties in this Lightning Round, Barbara Rush inadvertently says the password, LIGHT. The contestant was still awarded the $50. YES.JPG|Otto Preminger says the password, YES, and this Lightning Round goes downhill from here! 60slightninground.jpg|One word left with lots of time left. 70slightninground.jpg|Two words left with less than 45 seconds left. Bettingword.jpg|Betting Word in progress. NOTE: This contestant actually got Jack Klugman to say this word in record time. Returning Champions On the CBS daytime version, contestants played 2 games, win or lose, with each game worth $100. Originally on the nighttime version, 2 players stayed for the entire show. Starting that November, two new contestants played one game each, with winners receiving $250 and losers receiving $50. On the ABC version, champions can stay until either defeated or won 10 games. Later on, the limit was dropped. Tournament of Champions CBS In 1965, the show adopted an annual "Tournament of Champions" where contestants on the daytime version who won both their games were invited back to compete for more money. Tournament_of_Champions.jpg|Tournament of Champions ABC Every three months, the four top winners during that period would return for a quarterly contest. The winner would earn $1,000 and the right to compete in the annual Tournament of Champions. The winner of the annual contest won $5,000 and faced the previous year's champion in a best-of-seven match for $10,000. Password All-Stars/Password ('75) On November 18, 1974, the format changed to have celebrities play the game but without contestants. Six celebrities played for one whole week, all playing for charity. In this version, celebrities earned points scored by the winning team they were on. The top four celebrities returned to play Friday's game with the winning celebrity getting $5,000 plus a chance to play the Grandmaster Tournament for $25,000 more. This format was hated by fans of the show, so it was discontinued on February 21, 1975. Then the following Monday, the show reverted back to its original form, contestants and all, but the new format remained. The show was cancelled on June 27, 1975 to make room for a new charades game called Showoffs. Main Game The main game began with an elimination round with four contestants/celebrities seated across from two celebrities. The celebrities took turns giving one word clues to the players, and the first player to buzz-in with the correct password scored one point. An incorrect answer from the buzz-in player caused that player to sit out the rest of the word, and questioning about the clue after buzzing in ended the word right away. The first two players to score three passwords (two for the celebrities) won the right to play Classic Password. Classic Password was played the same as before, except that the clue giver on the first team was also given the option to double in addition to the pass/play option. Going for the double meant that the word would then be worth 20 points instead of 10; plus both clue givers got one chance to get their partners to say the word. Not only that, the game was played to 50 points. 20/20 Password In the All-Stars version, both celebrities on the winning team got 20 seconds to convey two passwords (one for each celebrity) to each other and score 20 points. The winning team's score was given to both celebrities who then became clue givers for the next elimination round. Password All-Stars PASSWORD_AS 01.jpg|Right from the start, Password All-Stars is not your mother's Password. PASSWORD AS 02.jpg|(Somewhat) classic Password being played. Points the celebrities earned moved their respective arrow across the board. Whoever's arrow was the farthest when time was called was the champion. PASSWORD_AS 03.jpg|A clue about to be given. It just isn't the same without the announcer whispering it to the home audience. PASSWORD_AS 04.jpg|The occasional point tally. PASSWORD_AS 06.jpg|The Password All-Stars 20/20 Round being played. PASSWORD_AS 05.jpg|Time's up. Guess who won. Password '75 PASSWORD_75 01.jpg|Password '75 isn't your mother's Password, either. PASSWORD_75 02.jpg|Celebrity guests Sam Melville and Kate Jackson giving the clue to the four contestants in the elimination round. PASSWORD_75 03.jpg|The four contestants in the elimination round. PASSWORD_75 04.jpg|Be sure not to let that rising arrow hit you in the face. PASSWORD_75 05.jpg|Classic Password ('75) being played. Big Money Lightning Round When the show reverted back to having contestants, a new and richer Lightning Round was played. The Big Money Lightning Round was now a three-level game. On each level, the celebrity had 30 seconds to get his/her partner to say three passwords. On the first two levels, each password guessed was worth money, and getting all three won extra money for every second leftover. The contestant must guess at least one password to go to the next level, and not getting any passwords right ended the round automatically. *'Level 1' - Each word was worth $25. Getting all three earned $75 plus an additional $5 per second leftover. *'Level 2' - Each word was worth the total amount of money won on the first level. Getting all three earned an additional $10 per leftover second. *'Level 3' - The celebrity had another 30 seconds to get his/her partner to say the final three passwords. If the contestant did get all three he/she won ten times the cash won from both levels, but not getting all three still kept the money won from both levels. After the Big Money Lightning Round, the winning contestant along with the contestant he/she defeated in the main game played another elimination round with two new challengers. PASSWORD_75 06.jpg|The Big Money Lightning round being played. PASSWORD_75 07.jpg|A win with one second left, even with confusion on the third word. PASSWORD_75 08.jpg|A loss with Betty White giving the clues to a contestant. Password Plus/Super Password From 1979 to 1989, NBC aired two new Password series in which teams not only tried to guess passwords, but also tried solve puzzles for money. Winning teams had a chance to win even more money by guessing ten more passwords arranged in alphabetical order. Main Game In the main game, contestants & celebrities solved puzzles with five clues each. They earned a chance to solve the puzzle by playing Password, and the passwords were the clues to the puzzles. A password was given to the clue givers, and had a limited number of chances to get their partners to say the word. Each time the guesser said the password, the password became a clue and it appeared on a puzzle board; plus the guesser had a chance to solve the puzzle. If the password was given away by the clue giver, the right to solve the puzzle automatically went to the opposing guesser. Failure to solve the puzzle meant that another password/clue was played. If the guesser failed to solve the puzzle after five clues, the clue givers helped out by guessing the puzzle themselves. If the puzzle was missed entirely, another puzzle was played for the same amount. The first team to solve the puzzle won money, and meeting a certain goal won the game and a chance to win more money. Password Plus The words literally appeared on the playing desk in the form of slides rather than being superimposed. When the word was given to the clue givers, the first clue giver had the same pass/play option from the ABC version. Not making the decision in time gave the opposing clue giver two clues instead of one. The teams had six chances (three clues for each giver) to get their partners to say the clue. Forms of the word were always accepted. The first guesser to get the password won a chance to solve the puzzle; solving the puzzle won the round and the money attached to the puzzle, but not solving the puzzle meant another clue was played in the same manner with the team who lost the last password getting the option. If the guesser who won the last password did not solve the puzzle after the fifth clue, the clue giver was given a chance to solve the puzzle. If he/she failed, the puzzle was discarded (but not before the audience was given a chance to solve it). Beginning with the April 23, 1979 episode of Password Plus ''and continuing until the series ended on March 26, 1982, two new rules were put into place. The first disallowed any password's direct opposite as a legal clue. The second added a penalty to the game; if a team in control either took too long to decide whether to play or failed to come up with a clue before the buzzer, the other team was given two chances to guess the password. When the show started, the first two rounds were worth $100, and the next two were worth $200, with $300 needed to win the game. Later, a third $100 puzzle was added, after which the contestants did what host Tom Kennedy called “the crossover”: they traded celebrity partners (a nod to the original ''Password); that's when the $200 puzzles started, and the first team to reach $500 won the game. Password Portion Passwordplusdesk.jpg|The password is... "ALADDIN" (ding)! NOTE: This version didn't have that phrase. Passwordplusuclue1.jpg|Elizabeth Montgomery, Samantha Stevens herself, giving a clue. Passwordplusuclue2.jpg|Future Super Password host Bert Convy giving a clue. Sylvia is Embarrassed.JPG|Even Password Plus had its problems. On the premiere, Sylvia Anderson blows the password! You can see her embarrassment. ALLEN IS EMBARRASSED.JPG|Even Allen Ludden himself made mistakes. He put the first password, SHORE, on the board after calling Elaine Joyce “Dinah” (as in Dinah Shore). Marcia Wallace.JPG|Marcia Wallace was given the option for this, the longest password ever! She may be smiling, but she is not happy here. French.JPG|This password was responsible for the most infamous Password Plus moment ever! Tom Gives Away the Password.JPG|Tom Kennedy gives away the password, SHRIVELED, before the fourth and final clue was to be given. The Password Is NBC.JPG|Considering Password Plus aired on NBC, NBC is an appropriate password. Note that the password is now blue instead of gold (Password viewer window only). pppuzzle.jpg|Here's The Plus. The word goes on the puzzleboard. Password Puzzle THE FIRST PASSWORD PUZZLE.PNG|The first puzzle ever played on Password Plus. Passwordpluspuzzle1.jpg|The first look of the puzzle board from the first week. Passwordpluspuzzle2.jpg|Liz Montgomery got this in two clues. NOTE: In the first show, the remaining clues would not be revealed when a puzzle is solved. Passwordpluspuzzle3.jpg|The puzzle board with the extra neon lighting. Could it be Scott Weinger or Arabian Nights? Passwordpluspuzzle4.jpg|No, it's Las Vegas! Bert Convy solved it in just one clue, a rare but exciting feat. Password Plus Puzzle Board 3.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Still using Slides. cullenpuzzler.jpg|Sub host Bill Cullen got his own puzzle. WTCPuzzle.jpg|Remembering 9/11: this puzzle was played in 1980, 21 years before the attacks on America; though the towers themselves were previously attacked on February 26, 1993. Passwordpluspuzzle5.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Now using cards. Passwordpluspuzzle6.jpg|Nobody solved that puzzle. Whenever that happened, the host would ask the audience to tell what it was. Tom Shows Us the Lost Puzzle.jpg|Tom Kennedy shows us the puzzle that no one got to see (because someone pressed the wrong button on the VTR). KELLOG’S.jpg|Nobody’s perfect, not even the puzzle writers. Kellogg’s is missing a “G.” Blockbusters.jpg|''Blockbusters'' gets a free plug. 007.jpg|Bond. James Bond. Problem.jpg|Even the puzzle board operators had their problems! All five passwords were revealed instead of only the first two. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.jpg|The longest word ever used as a password or an answer: thank goodness for two lines of text (and the hyphen)! Tom Kennedy Puzzle.jpg|Even host Tom Kennedy gets his own puzzle. The Final Password Puzzle.JPG|This was the final puzzle ever played. Tom Poston got it in just two clues! The France/French Fiasco Late in 1980, after Tom Kennedy became the permanent replacement for Allen Ludden, the freakiest Password Plus moment of all time occurred. The first password, FRENCH, was given to both Betty White and Dick Martin. Betty was awarded the option; she chose to play. She said, in a French accent, “Language.” Sherry Sojo, Betty’s contestant, responds with “Italian.” The buzzer sounds, not surprisingly. Dick then gives his partner, Kathy Cortez, “France” as his clue. Kathy responds, “French.” Kathy gets it right, but the illegal clue siren sounds shortly thereafter. (Dick used “France”, from which we get “French”.) Tom admonishes Dick for the illegal clue. Tom was supposed to give Sherry the guess; however, he said, “Now we have another puzzle.” In fact, he repeatedly forgot that Sherry was supposed to guess! Tom quips, “Boy, Allen has no idea what trouble he’s in.” Sherry finally guesses “Hollandaise”. That is not correct, says the buzzer. After Dick gets Kathy to correctly guess the second password, REVOLUTION, it seems we’re back to normal. However, we get to the third password: LOST. When Betty fails again, Dick uses “lose”. Kathy gets it right, but you know what happens next: the illegal clue siren sounds late! (He used “lose”, from which we get “lost”.) This time, Tom does remember to give Sherry the guess. She answers, “The Battle of Waterloo.” The buzzer sounds again. For the fourth password, HEAD, Betty gave Sherry “pate” as a clue. Sherry responded, “Chopped liver.” No one got this hilarity-filled word right. The final password, QUEEN, comes up. Betty says, “Victoria.” Sherry responds, “Queen.” The bell sounds. Sherry has a chance to solve; she says, “Victoria?” The buzzer sounds, but Betty can save Sherry. She guesses that it is Marie Antoinette. (She pronounces it “Mary Antoinette”.) Marie Antoinette is the correct answer, the puzzle win bells ring, and this puzzle is over at last! Before it all begins, Tom explains that something of this nature is usually edited out. However, this lasted nearly nine minutes and was left in! Despite losing, Sherry was invited back for a future game. Super Password Gameplay was the same as Password Plus, except the pass/play option was dropped, and the "no opposites" rule was lifted. Plus, if the team that won the last password couldn't solve the puzzle, the opposing team had a chance to solve it. Also (starting in 1986), the famous phrase "The password is..." was reinstated (it was lifted at the start of the All-Stars version). It also revived the "last chance to guess" rule whenever a guesser gave a form of the word. Each puzzle was worth $100 more than the previous, starting with $100, and ending with $400. After the second puzzle (the $200 puzzle) the team that solved that puzzle won the right to play the CA$HWORD game. This was where the celebrity gave up to three clues, trying to get the contestant to say the CA$HWORD. Correctly guessing the CA$HWORD won a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by that amount until won, with the highest being $12,000. If the celebrity gives an illegal clue, CA$HWORD automatically ends. The contestants then switched celebrity partners. The first team to reach $500 or more won the game. Password Puzzle X-RAY.jpg|The first SUPER PASSWORD puzzle. NOTE: Nobody got the first word. Superpasswordpuzzle1.jpg|For the first two weeks, the top door concealing the puzzle's solution is the same as the clue doors. Superpasswordpuzzle2.jpg|Howard Hughes was certainly all those things. The contestant that day got this in one clue. Superpasswordpuzzle3.jpg|Here's another one, this time with the more familiar Super Password door. Could it be JR Ewing on a really bad day? Superpasswordpuzzle4.jpg|Nope, it's 36th president Lyndon Baines Johnson, LBJ for short. SUP_PSWD 01.jpg|Like other versions, Super Password was known for its many gaffes, either by Bert, the celebrities or Tom, the game board operator. This is one of them, as a clue other than the one next in line is revealed. boardbehind2.jpg|Here's what the back of the board looks like. Bert Convy Birthday Puzzle.jpg|1985: Bert Convy got his own puzzle on his birthday! PANDA.png|This was the final puzzle ever played on SUPER PASSWORD. CA$HWORD spcword.jpg|Early CA$HWORD CA$HWORD.jpg|IT’S TIME TO PLAY CA$HWORD! Ca$hword.jpg Ca$hword_Three_Clues.jpg Markie Messes Up.jpg|Markie Post would give an illegal clue (“board game”) as a clue for BACKGAMMON, causing Denise to forfeit the CA$HWORD. VIVACIOUS.jpg|It took her all three clues, but Amen’s Roz Ryan got Kay to say this CA$HWORD. $12K CHECK.jpg|The largest CA$HWORD ever: $12,000. Jim Bontempo won it. Screenshot_8.jpg|Super Password-Broke the toaster Breaks The Toaster.PNG|Bert accidentally broke the toaster. Screenshot 9.jpg|Maybe Betty's nickname should be "Betty the Destroyer"! spfinale4.jpg|Betty White Killed the Magic Toaster in the Finale. ---- In either version, the winning team got to play a bonus round for more money. Bonus Round In the bonus round (called Alphabetics in Password Plus, and The Super Password End Game in Super Password), the winning contestant was shown 10 letters which were all initials to 10 passwords and in alphabetical order. The celebrity's job was to give a series of one word clues to the contestant, and if the contestant guessed the word, he/she won $100 and advanced to the next word beginning with the next letter. If the contestant can't guess the word, the celebrity can pass that word and may return to it with time left. Getting all ten words in 60 seconds or less won a cash jackpot. Alphabetics In Alphabetics, if the contestant got all ten in 60 seconds, he/she won $5,000 minus $1,000 for each illegal clue. In later shows, the jackpot was progressive: it started at $5,000 and grew by that much every time it was not won, with a maximum of $50,000 (which was never achieved). The biggest jackpot was $35,000; $30,000 was won twice. Illegal clues reduced the jackpot by 20% ($2,500 for a brief period). When the show started, the Alphabetics board was located at the entrance; it was later moved to a wall behind a set of doors, so that it wouldn't be in the way of the show's logo that closed the entrance. Allen Ludden called it "The Alphabetics Wall." After each Alphabetics, the champion played a new game with the other celebrity; later, the champion stayed with the current celebrity until the third $100 puzzle was played, after which he/she would do the crossover. Champions stayed on the show until they lost or until they won seven times, after which they retired undefeated. Alphabetics1.jpg|The first Alphabetics from the premiere. NOTE: Though not pictured here, Liz would hold up five fingers in giving the clue "five"; that's a no-no. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since this contestant didn't make it. Robert, Allen & Jon.JPG|The first Alphabetics win came on the third episode of premiere week. Robert Foxworth helped Jon win $5,000! Tom, Allen & Carol.JPG|Future Password Plus host Tom Kennedy helped Carol win $5,000. Alphabetics2.jpg|Here's another playing but with the entrance in the background. Here's future SUPER PASSWORD host Bert Convy giving the clues. Alphabetics3.jpg|This contestant is halfway to $35,000, the largest jackpot in Password Plus history. Richard Reacts.jpg|Richard Paul reacts after the illegal clue siren sounds on the previous word, TARZAN. His yell was a series of “aahs” instead of just one long “aah”. Strikeout.jpg|This is equivalent to a bust in the Money Cards. The NBC Claxon should have blared here, but the normal buzzer sounded instead. Screenshot 156.jpg|What word can be explained by ALABAMA? Future MILLION DOLLAR PASSWORD host Regis Philbin, for example, said ALABAMA Time Runs Out on INDIANAPOLIS.jpg|Debralee Scott is unable to get her contestant to say INDIANAPOLIS before the clock strikes double zero. She gave “five hundred” as a clue, which is two words. Poor Debralee didn’t know where Indianapolis was! Skunk.jpg|Steve Allen is unhappy when the buzzer sounded here. He and Sharon got skunked; not one Alphabetics was won that week in late December 1981! Donna Nails QUIET at 00.jpg|Donna Stanton, a five-time champion, nails QUIET as the clock strikes double zero! (The buzzer never sounded.) Eunice, Allen & Mama.JPG|In 1980, Eunice Higgins & Thelma Harper (actually Carol Burnett & Vicki Lawrence in disguise) appear ready for Alphabetics. Patty, Tom & Bowzer.JPG|Another Alphabetics in character: this is from 1981. Patty Lane (Patty Duke) and Bowzer (Jon Bauman) are ready to win $5,000 for charity. Bill Hugs Rosemary.png|Bill Anderson hugs a very happy contestant after he helps her win. TomEllen.jpg|Tom hugs a very happy contestant who just won $20,000 in Alphabetics. It was that contestant’s birthday. Tom Shows Us the Letter Board.jpg|Tom Kennedy goes behind the scenes and shows us the letter board that contestants view during Alphabetics. Alphabeticsset1.jpg|This was the premiere’s premier Alphabetics. The problem with this board is that it blocked the entrance as well as the show's logo/entrance gate; some contestants and celebrities even bumped their heads on it! Alphabeticsboard1.jpg|Here's the first Alphabetics board from the first week. Door Problem.jpg|Christmas 1979: The doors are stuck! Please get them open! Alphabeticsboard2.jpg|Here's the second Alphabetics board from Christmas Eve 1979. Alphabeticsset2.jpg|The great thing about this board is that it's placed on a wall on the side of the entrance; now the logo/gate is in plain view. Super Password End Game In the Super Password End Game in the mid to late 80s version, getting all ten in 60 seconds won the jackpot which still started at $5,000 and grew by that amount every time it was not won, and illegal clues forfeited the chance at the jackpot. There was no max jackpot in this version, the highest of which was $55,000 (won twice; however, the latter winner did not receive his winnings after it was discovered he was wanted for insurance fraud); also won on three occasions was $50,000, the second highest jackpot. In all instances, the words were seen on a small TV monitor located near the contestant's head but was only visible to the celebrity. Winning players stayed on the show till they won five games in a row. Spendgameset1.jpg|The Super Password End Game Set Indiana.jpg|The third episode of Premiere Week: Gloria Loring is ready to give the clues to Patricia. Patricia Hugs Pat Sajak.png|Patricia hugs Pat Sajak after he helps her win $10,000. This was the first bonus round win, coming on the second episode of premiere week. During the first few weeks, the set’s neon lights would flash upon a bonus round win. Spendgameset2.jpg|The Super Password End Game Set with the neon Super Password logo on a blue background, as is the tote board. Going for $55,000.jpg|This contestant is playing for the biggest bonus round jackpot ever: $55,000. Purple.jpg|Dick Gautier costs this contestant the jackpot by saying the final password, PURPLE. When an illegal clue is given, the lettered square turns black.Way to go, Dick! Spendgame1.jpg|Another playing of the end game. Natalie & Bert Hug.jpg|''Password''’s all-time biggest winner, Natalie Steele, hugs host Bert Convy after winning the bonus round in the 1985 Tournament of Champions. She finished with $106,000. Spendgame2.jpg|Another playing, this time with the split screen of the winning team and the set darkened. This contestant is one away from winning $50,000, the second highest jackpot in Super Password history. SP50KWIN1.jpg SP50KWIN2.jpg SP50KWIN3.jpg Spendgame3.jpg|Here's one more playing, from the final episode from 1989. Spendgame4.jpg|Towards the end of the run, chyron graphics of the jackpot amount flashed on the screen upon an end game win. Heather Dilley was the final champion, as this was the series finale. Other Pictures Password Plus Elizabeth & Robert.JPG|Elizabeth Montgomery & Robert Foxworth were the first guests on Password Plus. Joe Falls on His Fanny.jpg|This contestant fell out of his seat after getting the puzzle in just one clue! George Peppard.jpg|''The A*Team''’s George Peppard made his infamous rant in 1979. The episode in which he ranted remained unaired until Game Show Network came along in 1994. George was never invited back...and no wonder! Erica & Evil Elaine.JPG|Elaine Joyce caused some controversy, too; in 1981, she made a terroristic comment regarding post offices. The video is featured on the Problems page @ password-plus.com. Mark Goodson Makes a Cameo.JPG|Mark Goodson makes a cameo at the end of an episode. Richard, Billie, Allen & Bobby.jpg|Producer Bobby Sherman even makes an appearance! (The preceding password was SHERMAN.) Cathy, Tom, Gene & Jack.jpg|Before Alphabetics, announcer Gene Wood makes a special appearance. Gene Wood.jpg|He was a clue to the last puzzle: FAMOUS GENES. Tom Stands at the Chalkboard.JPG|When there is a discrepancy in gameplay, Tom Kennedy sets the record straight. Kirstie Alley.JPG|Before she became a star on Cheers, Kirstie Alley was a contestant on Password Plus. Terri Edler.JPG|Terri Edler was the biggest winner in the history of Password Plus. She finished with $53,800 (including her record-setting $35,000 Alphabetics win). Tom Models His P+ Jacket.jpg|Tom Kennedy models his Password Plus jacket. Fred Travalena.PNG|Fred Travalena got a jacket, too. Patty & Bill Model P+ Jackets.JPG|Patty Duke & Bill Cullen each got one. The jackets are reversible: they can be blue, as Patty & Bill are wearing theirs, or they can be gold, as Tom Kennedy wore his. Bert & Marcia.JPG|Marcia Wallace got one, too. Bert Convy shows it off for the world. Pat Shows off His P+ Jacket.PNG|Even future Wheel of Fortune host Pat Sajak got a jacket! GOODSON TODMAN.jpg|“This is (insert announcer’s name) speaking for Password Plus, a Mark Goodson/Bill Todman Production.” Jack Narz on P+.PNG|Jack Narz and a civilian contestant chat with Tom during the full version of the credits, from March 8, 1982. PP Copyright Notice.jpg|The closing logo: it was originally white, but it changed to gold. Super Password SP_Dark_Set.jpg Sppassword.jpg|In the opening, letters in the show's name came down the screen to form a rainbow trail of Passwords. SP Bumper.png|Going to the 2nd commercial break while at the main game area, the logo appears at the top of the screen. A common feature for NBC programs of the 80s and early 90s. SPcredits87.PNG|From the December 30, 1987 episode of Super Password, here's a chat session at the show's close. Plugs spplug.jpg|Mail Ticket Plug SP Ticket.png|Phone Ticket Plug #1 Super Password Fake Ticket Plug Finale.png|Phone Ticket Plug #2 Bloopers SP - Just Bert Convy.jpg|Here's an interesting thing. Bert Convy doing the show alone. SP_Stuck_Door.jpg Rip Rips Off Screenshot_38.jpg|Here's the famous incident from 1987 in which Patty Duke says TESTIMONY and Rip Taylor went berserk! He starts by dropping his stool down on the floor! sprip1.jpg|Then he rips his wig off! Super_Password_Bert's_Chest_Hair.JPG|Well, Bert said he always wanted to have hair on his chest. sprip3.jpg|At least Rip was given his wig back. You've Gone Too Far, Mr. Wood! spgene1.jpg|A very rare on-camera shot of Gene Wood. One of the producers via the headset said to him, "Tell Bert to kiss his what?!" Screenshot_39.jpg|That moment was so hilarious that Gene had to read the consolation prizes while lying on the floor! Screenshot_40.jpg|Uh oh! Bert got him! "You've gone too far, Mr. Wood!" Puzzleboard Doesn't Work Screenshot_94.jpg|Well, makes sense to not have the board work on the Tournament of Losers. Screenshot_96.jpg|Instead sliding the words out on the board, Bert had to write the clues. Screenshot_97.jpg|Oh, there's the board! Thankfully there were no shenanigans! MISC BettyBlowsIt.jpg|Betty White blows it by saying the password, RACY. Nick & Betty.jpg|Contestant Nick covers his mouth because he can’t believe the blooper that happened! Screenshot_54.jpg|This clue-giver gives a censored clue, giving luck to her partner answering ERECT. Screenshot_41.jpg Screenshot_104.jpg Tom the Game Board Operator.jpg|In case you were wondering, this is Tom, the Puzzle Board Operator. Super_Password_Audience_Applause.JPG Million Dollar Password On June 1, 2008, CBS brought back Password in a new million dollar format. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? host Regis Philbin (who was a celebrity player in Password Plus) emceed the new version. Main Game (Elimination Game) Two teams of two (consisting of one contestant & one celebrity), played the game which was now in a Pyramid-like format. Each team had 30 seconds to get five passwords correctly with each one scoring one point. On each word, the clue giver can give as many one word clues as they can, but they must wait for the guesser to answer or the word is disqualified. As soon as the guesser gets the right word or if the giver passes, the team moved on to the next word (upon passing, the team can come back to the passed word(s) if & when time permits, but giving an illegal clue in addition the rule above disqualified that word). The celebrities gave clues in the first round, and the contestants gave clues in the second round. The game was played in two halves, and after the first half, the contestants switched partners for the final half. After the second half, the team with the most points went on to play the Million Dollar Password round. If there was a tie at the end of the fourth round, the teams played a tie-breaker in Classic Password mode. In the Classic Password tie-breaker, the teams alternated turns with the contestants giving and the celebrities receiving until one team got the password and winning the game. Million Dollar Password In the Million Dollar round, the winning contestant partnered with the celebrity who scored the most points with that contestant (or the last celebrity partnered in case of a tie) and faced a six-level money ladder. To start, the contestant opted to either give or receive (more contestants wanted to give) throughout the round. Then on each level, the giver had 90 seconds to get his/her partner to say five out of a set number of words. On each word, the giver must give no more than three clues to his/her partner; using up all three clues, passing, or giving illegal clues threw out the word, and (of course) guessing the right word won that word. Getting five passwords in 90 seconds won money attached to that level and moved up to the next level with one word fewer than the previous level. Running out of time or not having enough words to get to five ended the game. Here's how the money ladder went: Losing on the first or second level won nothing for the contestant. Winning the second (and/or fifth levels in season 2) not only won the money, but also guaranteed the contestant that amount of money. After each completed level, the contestant can either stop and take the money or continue playing for the million. If the contestant did make it to top two levels, he/she was shown the passwords at the start before making a decision. In the first season on the fifth ($250,000) level, the giver was shown the first five passwords, and in the second season, he/she was shown all six. Only one contestant opted to play for $250,000; he lost, dropping back to $25,000. Only one contestant won nothing during the two-season run (see below). Ochi.png|When the buzzer sounded on the $25,000 level, poor Ochi Scobie was devastated. She was the first (and only) contestant to win absolutely nothing! Ouch! This was from the Season 1 finale on June 29, 2008. Trivia This is the first game show where Tom Kennedy and Gene Wood made their appearance from 1980 to 1982. Super Password managed to last 4½ years despite being placed in the "death slot" of 12pm ET on NBC for its entire run, where it was prone to being preempted for local news. In Popular Culture On The Odd Couple episode likewise titled "Password", Oscar and Felix appear together on Password and Felix is sure they can win. In 2005, Comedy Central spoofed Password as Buzzword in a promo for their "Stand-Up Month". The commercial starts with the announcer saying, "The Buzzword is January." The woman on the right gives the clue, "It's the first month of the year." A clueless male contestant on the left shakes his head. Then she gives another clue by saying, "It begins with the letter J." The male contestant then answers, "Uhhh, July." (For obvious reasons it's wrong.) Then the female player says, "No. It rhymes with Manuary." Alas, no response. The female player then gives the clue, "It's stand-up month on Comedy Central." The male contestant finally says, "January." He stands up out of his chair and cheers while colorful balloons rain down on the set along with the words "January is Stand-Up Month!" flashing on the screen as it shows a montage of comedians who would appear during the month. The commercial ends with the male contestant saying, "Ride the manuary blue." Rating For Million Dollar Password only. For all other runs. Music 1961: "Holiday Jaunt" by Kurt Rehfield 1963: "You Know the Password" by Bob Cobert 1971: "The Fun of It" by Edd Kalehoff 1974: "Bicentennial Funk" by Charles Fox for Score Productions 1979 (Plus): "Not Enough Disco Inferno" by Michel Camilo & Walt Levinsky for Score Productions 1984 (Super): "Stardust" by Score Productions 2008 (Million Dollar): Lewis Flinn Inventors Bob Stewart, Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Additional Pages Password/Quotes & Catchphrases Password/Merchandise Password/Gallery Password/Video Gallery Reference Links Password Rules @ Loogslair.net ABC Password Fan Site Password Plus Fan Site Super Password Fan Site The Super Password Page @ Bertconvy.net (archived) A blog about "Super Password" Videos Video of the France/French Fiasco Comedy Central - Buzzword (2005) :30 (USA) YouTube Password Plus One Clue Guesses from Password Plus The Biggest Alphabetics Win of all ($35,000) Super Password One Clue Guesses from Super Password The Biggest Super Password End Game Win of all ($55,000) Contestant Robbed of $15K then $30K! Another Contestant Robbed of $10K! Million Dollar Password The Only $0 Winner Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:Family Game Category:Big Prize Category:Long-Running Category:NBC shows Category:CBS shows Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Revivals Category:1961 premieres Category:1967 endings Category:1971 premieres Category:1975 endings Category:1979 premieres Category:1982 endings Category:1984 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings